Many different forms of folding partitions supported from overhead tracks have been heretofore provided and many of these partitions utilize lead posts for the leading edge portions of the partitions whereby the leading edge portions may be maintained substantially vertical. However, if a lead post is suspended vertically beneath a carriage supported from the overhead track and braced relative to the carriage in order to prevent the lower end of the lead post from trailing in the direction of extension of the lead post, considerable stresses must be withstood at the connection of the upper end of the lead post to the carriage and the latter tends to be angularly displaced, in pitch relation, relative to the track.
Accordingly, a need exists for a lead post assembly for an overhead folding partition which will be capable of being maintained in a vertical position without placing undue stresses on the upper end of the lead post member or upon the carriage guidingly engaged with the track and from which the lead post is suspended.